I'm Yours
by PenguinJenni
Summary: "Life is complicated as it is... I thought finding love would make things much easier... I sure as hell was wrong" Eli and Clare the star crossed lovers, madly in love but everything just seems to be against them and they must fight for their love...


So i got a great one shot idea the other day but then i realized that it might just be a great maybe 3 chapter story so i am uploading my first chapter to this little 3 chapter story... i love EClare! this story is somewhat related to something that happened in my life a few years ago (well to a close friend) and well i wanted to write a story... i hope you guys like it, i know i am not the best writer in the world

**DISCLAIMER:** i do not own degrassi, I WISH I DID... but i dont =(

* * *

I love Clare with such a passion an unexplainable passion. No other girl had ever made me feel this way, and personally I don't think I would be able to live without her. She was in fact my everything, the reason I woke up everyday. She was the oxygen for my lungs, the blood in my veins basically the one and only reason I was still alive. You would think that with a love as strong as ours things would be easier, life would be simpler and we could just live happily ever after. Well I hate to break it to you but things were even harder for us. So many obstacles that we had to overcome and so many people that just didn't want us to be together. For example her parents, they hated me. They didn't want us to even talk to each other so they took her cell phone from her and disconnected the internet in her house. I didn't like to be sneaking around but it was the only way we could be together. I bought her a phone and sometimes I would pick her up after school and we would just hang out in Morty for hours talking and well being there for each other. I hated having to be sneaking around all the time and I just couldn't take it anymore, luckily she was turning 18 in exactly a month. We were tired of sneaking around so we were going to do what any other couple in love would do. Marriage, we were going to get married once she was 18 so neither her parents or the law would be able to tear us apart. It was a perfect plan, it seemed flawless. My parents said they would be our two witnesses and we would be able to stay in their winter cottage until we found a place of our own. I couldn't wait for the weekend of her birthday, I already had the perfect ring for her. Of course our plan sounded perfect but with all these obstacles we've already faced I knew we weren't going to win this one without a good fight. But I loved Clare and I was determined to make this work no matter what. Our story was just beginning our lives would soon become one. One breath, one love, one heart! Without my Clare I was incomplete and I knew she felt the very same way about me. We had all our future planned out, we were going to travel the world, build a large home and have like 20 babies. Our future was set and our lives would be complete and perfect once we were together forever. I loved my clare with all my heart and I would fight to make this work….

*it was the now the Thursday before Clare's birthday*

"I cant believe this day has finally come, is it normal for me to be this nervous and excited all at once?" Clare asked innocently as we sat at The Dot eating dinner with Fiona and Adam.

"Of course it is Clare, but don't worry everything will be alright, you and Eli are meant to be and nothing will tear you guys apart." answered Fiona trying to reassure Clare

Boy was I happy that me and Clare had the greatest best friends in the entire world. Adam and Fiona got together a little after we did and you could tell they were just as madly in love with each other as me and Clare were. Fiona was so understanding of Adam and they had a really special bond going on. If me and Clare planned a traditional wedding Fiona would be the maid of honor and Adam my best man, they were the greatest friends anyone could ask for.

I was getting pretty nervous about Saturday since Clare didn't exactly know how she was suppose to run away from her house just yet. And to tell you the truth I was scared that she would get caught and sent away to Mexico or something and I wouldn't be able to see her ever again. Oh man I have to stop thinking so negatively and think that everything will be alright and pretty soon me and Clare's life would be one and we would live happily ever after like in a fairy tale.

That's when my cell phone rang, it was a text message… and this was not the good kind of text message… no this was definitely something I feared would happen…. WHY MUST LOVE BE SO DAMN COMPLICATED….

* * *

Whatdidyathink?

review here or let me know on twitter (penguinjenni)

thnxs 3 ill try to update soon i hope u guys liked it! =D


End file.
